Come Back
by Kajune
Summary: One moment, he was there, the next, he wasn't. Izaya can barely live knowing he just lost something he thought was eternal. He wishes it will just...come back.
1. Prologue

**Title** : Come Back

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

 **Genre** : Tragedy / Angst

 **Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness. OCs.

 **Summary** : One moment, he was there, the next, he wasn't. Izaya can barely live knowing he just lost something he thought was eternal. He wishes it will just...come back.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"My love, my sweet, let me hold you tight.

My wife, she means nothing, let me keep you all night.

I prefer you, with your beautiful eyes and enchanting perfume.

Forget the witch who no longer greets me when I come home.

Let me have you, forever and forever.

Nothing shall stand in my way.

Nothing.

Not even that _fiend_."

After saying this, the man throws a dagger at a mutilated photo.

A photo of Shizuo.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Durarara! Halloween story. I hope this finishes in time~


	2. Bad Day Gone Bad

**Title** : Come Back

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

* * *

 **Bad Day Gone Bad**

* * *

It's hot out, the duo note, but they also know that for the past week, half their clients have disappeared, run off and gone beyond the area they are sure to be found. This leaves them with no choice but to keep working until they get enough to earn themselves a day off.

Which, mostly Shizuo notes, hasn't happened for way too long.

Like always, Tom is leading his bodyguard towards another house, another residence, one which will either be of average or low quality, since they never go after the rich people.

Shizuo growls for the tenth time, again out of discomfort for being directly under the sun, and having his uniform stick almost like glue. He's beginning to feel soaked, and unbearably warm. Tom feels the same, though he doesn't show it.

At least Shizuo is not reacting in a more violent manner, he tells himself.

In takes about ten minutes for them to reach their fourth client of the day. Not surprisingly, there is no response when Tom knocks and calls for the owner by name. They wait, then try again. Shizuo is very tempted to burst the door open, but their boss already insisted he refrains from damaging anymore of another person's property.

...so long as he's at work.

Shizuo balls his hands into fists when there comes no response after a third try. Instead of suggesting the man to go ahead and break the rules, Tom turns to him and says, "Let's hurry to our next client. This guy's probably out somewhere." He has in mind not to return, but if luck really isn't on their side, he will drag Shizuo back to this location.

Shizuo follows him down the stairs with another low growl. There's a sting in his hands for not unleashing his anger, and Tom mentally thanks him for trying to be civil.

A few steps away from the staircase, and the two pick up the sound of an incoming vehicle. Tom stops, and so does Shizuo, and when the dreadlocks-haired man turns to his left, he learns his ears weren't deceiving him, though he wishes they were.

Shizuo reacts by pushing his boss out of the way.

When Tom manages to look back, from his position face down on the ground nearly five feet away, it is after his ears pick up the sound of a crash, and again, his senses refuse to be wrong.

The large, white van that had been going straight at them at high speed, has collided with Shizuo, forcing the blond into the building. Dust bursts from the destruction, causing Tom to shut his eyes and cough. Remembering Shizuo has survived numerous hit-and-runs, he doesn't panic, but when he opens his eyes again, he finds he has every reason to.

Today becomes the day Tom finally hates himself.

As a man escapes the scene and the van, the whole apartment, and whoever unlucky to still be in it, gets consumed by flames.

Police are alerted only when that van suddenly explodes.


	3. No Less Than Dread

**Title** : Come Back

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

* * *

 **No Less Than Dread**

* * *

Celty is mildly focused on the path ahead of her, thanks to a certain pair of hands that thought it alright to sneak up from behind and surprise her. She barely had time to deflect them, but after one tight squeeze she sent the pervert rolling backwards, his nose all bloodied from an unrestrained blow from her elbow.

She's not entirely sorry she did that, even though she cares for the man.

At times, it's necessary to teach him a lesson and violence is usually the best way. To her misery, however, the unexpected 'attack' on her is little too hard to forget, the shock having nearly paralyzed her when it happened. She was about to leave the house, and now that she's out, she can hardly concentrate on her driving.

Only by luck she hasn't completely lost focus, or else she would have collided with one of the many vehicles joining her on the road.

What drags Celty back to reality is the stench of smoke followed by gasps from people along the streets. She twists her head to look at the source, and clearly she can see black smoke flowing up into the heavens. A fire, is the first thing she thinks of.

Celty has no intention of going there, knowing there to have a lot of people and publicity is one thing she must avoid if not something else. Though she barely has time to look away when the very location that was producing the smoke explodes, and the earth rumbles slightly because of it.

Shooter automatically comes to a halt, neighing as it does for both it and Celty were utterly surprised by what just occurred.

More shouts and gasps fill the air, as the sound of sirens (aka police) start coming alive. The other vehicles have also stopped their motion. There's little doubt in the minds of those who can either see or hear the event that death has hit someone, since survival is impossible to anyone too close by.

Celty's instincts tell her she must check, for although she wishes to avoid getting involved in police work, when events get big like this it's only people like Celty that can really handle it.

Shooter whooshes her away from the road and over towards the fairly distant location, avoiding just barely from being spotted by the newly-summoned ambulance. They most certainly share the opinion that someone is in danger. Celty repeatedly curves into alleys to avoid further close-calls, knowing the closer she gets the more potential witnesses there will be.

Loud voices, demands and gasps reach her ears once she's only a block away, all from the officials and citizens already there before her. There's a lot of debris in the surrounding area, yet Celty is daring to stand near.

Better not tell Shinra this.

Suddenly, she sees a familiar face run away from what appears to be a burnt apartment, completely cooked along with whatever unlucky to be inside. Celty jumps at the realization that the man coughing and looking dusty is Tanaka Tom, Shizuo's employer.

Since there's people crowding the area, approaching the man would draw attention. Celty then opts to send a small string of her shadow to poke the man's shoulder. Tom immediately looks up towards her, but his expression, somehow, is not at all what she was hoping.

Dread.

Horror.

Despair.

Whichever emotion he has dominant on his face, is making her feel _very_ uncomfortable.

Tom crosses the road towards her, easily since all the vehicles have stopped, their passengers quickly gathering to witness the scene. Tom coughs some more once he's right next to the dullahan, who waits, as calmly as she can, for him to stand up straight. She then types on her PDA, eager to communicate so to rid herself of this awful sense of panic.

[What happened?]

Tom looks unwilling to answer, the glister in his eyes making it appear like he's in no state to reveal anything. He does so anyway, after a moment's pause.

"A van exploded."

Celty types again, ignoring how the man's voice sounded cracked and instead focuses on her own curiosity.

[How? Why?]

Tom shakes his head, making it clear he doesn't know the cause, but seems to know something else. Celty is quite relieved he is willing to continue, even if the information may not be pleasant. No matter what he's about to say, she's rather certain it's better than having everything kept a secret.

Her desire to know is producing a few noticeable tremors.

"I'm guessing, it was to kill Shizuo."

Celty freezes.

It's as if her worst fear suddenly came true.

The PDA clatters to the ground as the dullahan stares with unseen disbelief at her friend's employer. She noted earlier that the explosion could kill anyone, and if 'anyone' includes those with immense durability, then, that would mean...

"I'll go back, and see if it..."

He doesn't say much, sniffling after the last word and Celty knows better than to push him any further.

The man runs back, hoping to see how their friend is and may or may not return with the news. Celty hopes he doesn't, for the same reason she's hiding within the shades and not being near the scene of the crime. When her fingers fail to grasps the handles of her motorbike, it's obvious there's a second reason she doesn't want to be told.

Hearing what he had to say was tremendously unnerving, but it was her choice to hear him out and now all she wants is some comfort.

Celty thus opts to return to Shinra, knowing the news reporters won't inform him until at least an hour later, and considering the state she's in, it sounds good to go talk to him about it and have him find out what Tom is discovering right now. Celty thus steers Shooter away from the scene, her mind half focused on what to say and how to say it and half focused on what hospital that ambulance came from.

She remembers a glimpse of it, the name and symbol, and supposes it's Ikebukuro Hospital.

For some reason, her mind questions on whether it matters.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This took a while to upload because I felt the grammar was bad. Is it, still?


End file.
